Cry of the Fox
by NastyNovels-NinjaMaster
Summary: What if Naruto had met the ninja 8 when he was 13? What if he was Sasuke's bestfriend? If he was ANBU? And he had fallen for Hinata the moment they met? Can she save the one she loves? This is my 1st fanfic! NaruHina/other pairings/m for language/lemons
1. Killer Begining

Cry of the Fox

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki was just thrown out of the Konoha village orphanage, "Fine, who needs you?!" The young boy yelled as he turned tail and ran.

He ran through the village, people taunting, screaming, throwing things at him, "Monster!" one yelled, "Demon!" cried another.

"Stop it" cried Naruto on the ground then was spat on.

"STOP NOW!" the yelling came from Hashi, the leader of the most respected and prestigious clan in the entire village, the Hyuuga clan. Then a little girl with short dark blue hair, pail eyes and a fare face ran to him blushing while holding her hand out.

"D-do you n-need any h-help?" The shy five year old girl asked.

Naruto just cried and whispered, "No." He quickly shot up, "p-please, don't hurt me!" Naruto then ran off crying heavily.

The girl looking painfully at the cute mess of a boy running away, "Father-sama… w-why are they s-so means to him?"

"Come Hinata-chan, I will tell you when we arrive home" Hashi Hyuuga stated as he and his daughter turned and left.

*Six years old*

A year later Naruto ran at night into a man with grayish white hair, and a bad attitude, "Ready for your daily punishment?" The man asked devilishly.

"Yes sir" Naruto said knowing that there was no escape.

…Naruto limped home…

* * *

When he was back at his apartment he jumped onto his bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

**'Hello… who dares disturb my slumber?' **the voice blared demonically, **'Who has the courage to awaken me?' **the voice boomed again.

Naruto found where the voice was coming from, "N…Naruto Uzumaki."

**'Oh…young boy, how are you?' **The voice asked calming down.

"I'm sad and lonely, and, and hurting from a beating I got from a villager." Naruto began to cry hysterically.

**'Oh no kit, don't cry,' **the voice comforted him.

"Why…why are you b-being so n-nice to me… n…no ones ever nice t-to me" The boy sniffled looking up at the loamy figure with his piercing blue eyes.

**'Huu…'** the voice sighed, **'because there's clearly no reason to be mad at you, if you have done no wrong…'**

"W-well the villagers call me a demon, a-a monster, a-a killer, and other names," Naruto began to cry again, "T-They beat me, y-yell at me, they try to kill me, a-and they throw thing at me too."

**'Do you know who I am?' **the voice began.

"N-No sir," Naruto stumbled.

**'Well I'm the Kyuubi, or nine tailed fox, young boy, the most powerful demon ever!' **

"It's nice t-to meet you Kyuubi-sama" Naruto said walking up to and reaching past the enormous cage bars. Kyuubi in shock took it all in.

'**Thank you Naruto-kun.' **Kyuubi said letting his nose through the cage and Naruto climbed on top and curled up on top of the snout, **'I will make you strong, the strongest in the human race my kitsun… I will protect you and soon your mate.'**

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama" Naruto say as he began to become cognizant to reality.

* * *

*Seven years later*

Naruto now attended the village academy because he was thirteen. He thought it would be best if he attended during the last few weeks of the class.

The sun shined brightly in Naruto's home, he woke up and made himself some instant ramen.

As he got dressed, he put on a pair of black, medium baggy pants, to hold his multiple scrolls. He pulled on a white fishnet shirt, to show off his ripped torso (wow he is thirteen), and a black jacket with a fox clan symbol on the back. He also slid on a pair of fingerless gloves, for grip, he pulled on a dark black mask the hid half of his face (like Kakashi), and slid into his black sandals.

He had taken his three tailed fox, Yuki, and put a little hoodie with the fox clan symbol on the back.

Yuki was a six month old, the girl had red fur, big blue slit eyes, and small triangle pointed ears, with cute little paws. She only came about a foot off the ground.

**'I am ready daddy' **the impatient fox said in the demon language, jumping up and down.

**'Okay chill out Yuki' **Naruto laughed as he headed out the door.


	2. First Impressions

*At the Academy*

At the academy there was a messy scene taking place, two girls, a pink haired and a blond haired girl were fighting over who got to sit next to some boy, and kid vacuuming in a shit load of chips, and a boy showing off his dog to a beautiful young girl.

"Nah! Yuki-chan stop!" Naruto cried softly as he was dozed through a paper door.

It was amazing, the once foot tall Yuki was about as tall as Naruto!

Almost everyone screamed at the grisly sight, and then Yuki had begun to shrink into a miniature form calming the excited room down. The room returned to normal.

Hinata, the beautiful young girl, just stared at Naruto, "H-H-Hello…" She stumbled.

"Oh hello…do I know you? You look awfully familiar." Naruto asked smiling but plainly confused.

"Ohm…um yes y-you should if y-you remember… I was t-the girl w-who offered t-to help y-you to y-your feet w-when we were l-little" now Hinata was blushing furiously and poking her fingers together at the masked, blond, spiky haired boy. His piercing cerulean eyes gently burned an erotic feeling through her body.

"Ohm… thanks, I remember you now," He mumbled.

"Hey you should show more respect to Hinata-chan it's rude to stare and speak to the heiress with lust and disregard" the boy with the dog-acknowledged Naruto's looks and tone.

"Kiba-san, p-please we've m-met e-each other before" Hinata stuttered.

"No… he's right I'm sorry… I can see that you two have a thing going on, even though she's not your average vixen, don't worry big guy I'll try not to steal her from you" Naruto smiled with U eyes then walked off from a very disappointed Hinata and Kiba with that 'damn straight' look on his face. Yuki followed with her nose and tails in the air… Akimaru howled.

Now on to the two girls that were fighting over the soon to no longer to be empty seat next to the black haired boy.

Naruto then plopped down in THAT seat next to THAT boy.

"Hey I'm Naruto" He put out his hand and with the other opened a small slit in his mask, lit a cigarette.

"I'm Sasuke," the boy shook Naruto's hand, "who's she?" Sasuke looked at the fox in his lap.

**'I am Yuki' **the fox said not realizing the boy has not a clue what the demon language is.

"…?" Sasuke stared.

"Oh, she says her name is Yuki" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm guessing this is your "Fan club" then" Naruto puffed on his cigarette.

"Huh, unfortunately" He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Ume… since your new and all I thought I'd inform you that THAT is my spot next to MY Sasuke-kun so please move" the pink haired girl said in an irritating, 'I know it all' voice.

'**That's it; she's the first to go kit!' **the Kyuubi fumed, sitting up banging his fists dramatically on his barred cage.

'Not yet, I wanna play with her first' Naruto thought to Kyuubi as they chuckled on the inside.

Naruto just looked with his eyes at the bubbly girl, then at Sasuke, as he gave him the, 'if you even think about it' look. Naruto then looked straight forward, "I don't think so…" He then puffed some smoke.

Then the pissed off girl just yelled, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT'S MY, YOU HEAR ME? MY SASUKE-KUN SO MOVE IT!" and now getting the class's undivided attention.

Naruto looked at her and used a surprised voice, "Oh… so you mean that if I by chance, strip Sasuke of his pants I'll find him bearing your name across his ass?" Naruto said now pretending to be confused putting his finger to his chin.

At this point everyone is falling over anime style with laughter while Sakura was burning red from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh and you don't seem much of a lady to demand me of my name before even giving me a hint to yours" Naruto now seemed pleased with himself and stopped and completely ignored her as though he forgot all about the screaming girl.

"Wait did you say some thing?" Naruto puffed some smoke in her face on "accident".

When Sasuke started to laugh Naruto caught a punch. Naruto stood on the desk and held Sakura in the air by her fist.

"Yuki, want to have some fun with me?"

**'Yes, yes, yes!' **Yukiyelledjumping up and down like five feet in the air.

**'Yuki jutsu number five!' **Naruto said in demon leaving every one confused.

Then Yuki formed into a large demon fox with deadly fangs and dastardly long claws roaring, scaring the shit out of the whole class except for Hinata who just giggled. Naruto looked at the giggling Hinata and just smiled under his mask.

'Kyuubi-sama I don't think she's scared of me!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

**'Yeah, finally! A super cute piece of meat!' **The Kyuubi yelled in a chahh tone of voice.

"Good girl Yuki-chan" Naruto praised the now mini form of Yuki.

**'I did dit, I did dit, and I did dit' **Yuki frolicked to Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Hello students, how are you this morning?" Iruka, the teacher, asked.

The students answered and quietly took their seats.

"It seems we have a new student today so can you please come to the front and introduce yourself and please kick the cigarette."

Naruto handed the cigarette to Sasuke and walked down the steps to the front of the class, Naruto looked with disbelief when the pink haired bitch took his seat. Sasuke looked at the girl, "Excuse me, Sakura" Sakura was excited when he said her name, and "I would appreciate it if you would move over a seat." Sakura hung her head in shame when he said this. Naruto almost busted his ass laughing when he had heard Sasuke drop her like a brick house.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Just then Iruka fell out of his chair, hit his head on the wall, then he spilt his steaming hot coffee on his lap and his face. Youki jumped in shocked excitement, and yelped.

Okay the scene is Naruto looking sympathetically at the teacher who was currently on the ground shaking and screaming violently like an epileptic from the coffee. He's hurting himself even more because of his arms and legs flailing in an untamable and unsightly manor.

Back to reality a second teacher entered the room began to speak, "Okay I have an announcement…" he then saw Iruka dying, "I'll come back at a better time" and left.

Naruto just looked in shock at the realism the second teacher just showed.

"O-okay now where was w-we?" Iruka stuttered, "Oh and please remove your mask so we can get a better look at your face."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Naruto said looking at the ground.

(Author: PLEASE OH MYSTICALLY LEVELED FLOOR, PLEASE GIVE ME THE ANSWERS!!OOOWWAAAHH)

"Oh come on now, I bet there's a sexy face under that mask" Ino, the cute blond haired girl said with a wink.

"I can't" Naruto growled.

"Class that's enough" Iruka blurted.

"Ha… are you so such a coward that you hide behind a mask? If so why doesn't Hinata-chan wear one?" Kiba bluntly said completely out of line.

Naruto was then boiling with anger at the way he had disrespected Hinata. Then when he had looked over at Hinata she was about to cry he then felt this random bead of anger flood all over him. Then with inhuman speed appeared in front of Kiba and grabbed Kiba by his jacket and pulled him out of his seat,

"Hey don't you ever disrespect her EVER again! She has done no wrong to you so don't you ever let me find out that you have, besides you DON'T want me to take her from you, she's too beautiful of a catch" Naruto then growled, "don't make problems between us" he whispered to Kiba.

Hinata was just in a completely flushed state… It seems as though this all turns her on.

Yuki then jumped into Sasuke's lap and started talking, "M-My daddy will rip flesh from bone in one bite," then she went in a circle and began, "I've see it before… Daddy I'm hungry."

Naruto then returned to his seat pulled out a raw meat and gave it to Yuki…okay… then pulled out a little orange book (YAY! It's Icha-Icha Paradise or Make Out Tactics). Naruto then flashed a warm glance towards Hinata then she blushed even more when she saw Iruka watching with a smile.

The next week was the week of the exams, Naruto paid no attention in class because he had already known everything at a Jonin level.

"Okay class…" Iruka started but then realized that a certain boy was not paying a lick of attention. "Okay Naruto can you please pick up where I left off…enlighten with what your reading."

"Okay" Naruto smirked under his mask and stood, "Kikia was young and was fit in every way, her body hot and wet, her sister, Tazana, rubbed her legs then kissed the inside of her thigh; her curves meeting every degree. She was then moaning loudly as Tazana roughly kissed her then Kikia was pushed to the bed. The two girls *grunt* (Naruto is now noticeably grunting softly) started into a –a powerful kiss. Tazana knew Kikia liked –liked it from the rash moans *grunt* she was receiving from her sister. Kikia the cupped h –her breast *grunt* and massaged the swollen area then moved her hand down to knead her cit…" then Naruto was rudely interrupted.

"GWAH! STOP NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU ARE CORRUPTING FRAGILE MINDS WITH YOUR SEXUAL ANTICS!" Iruka yelled swaying back and forth like a wet noodle, with a bloody nose as the other guys cheered.

"Okay who else is hard from this?" Naruto asked as his hand shot up then to everyone's surprise Sasuke's hand shot up next with the other in his lap and was flashing a crooked smile. Then all of the other guy's hands shot up while the girls all yelled for him to stop except Hinata because when Naruto looked over at her she was blushing and giggling.


	3. Yummy Encounter

(AN:LEMON ;)

After school Naruto went to his private training area and to his surprise was being followed. Once he started training he heard a noise from behind one of the trees and went to go and check it out when, to his lustful desire, it was Hinata, she was hiding behind a tree and when she turned around she was face to face with Naruto.

Hinata was silent as she just stared into his mesmerizing eyes. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto started as he backed her into a tree and leaned on it staring into her pale eyes, "you're very pretty" Hinata's heart was about to leap out of her chest, "Do you and Kiba have a relationship…between you two?"

Hinata shook her head no as she stared at his hand as it caressed her cheek. "N –Naruto-kun… I –I want one w-with you…" Hinata stumbled then looked at the ground blushing madly poking her fingers together.

"Awe with me?" Naruto picked up her chin as he smiled teasingly at her, "I want…only you Hinata-chan." She was about to faint but held her will to stay with Naruto.

"Y-you want o-o-only m-me N-Naruto-kun?" She was a crimson red now looking at him.

"Only you, only you" He was singing like a little drunken bird, "… I want to be with you so badly I'd give anything…" He teased her.

"I-I know y-you're secret N-Naruto-kun" He looked at her curiously with an eyebrow rose, "I know you're a Jinchuuriki for the Bijuu Kyuubi no Youko" She said looking at a sad Naruto, "Oh…oh no… N-Naruto-kun I didn't me-mean t-to upset you I –I didn't mean it I-I'm sorry I just wanted you to k-know that I still like you very m-much even-even though I-I know your s-secret." Hinata started to cry.

Then Naruto swiftly took her in his arms and pulled down his mask and kissed her gently on the lips which completely caught Hinata off guard.

When they pulled apart Hinata looked at Naruto's face; the face behind the mask. Hinata then began tracing the whisker marks on his face with her finger focusing intently as he just watched her playing with his cheek.

"Hinata-chan…d-do you want to be mine?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata just blushed feverishly and shook her head yes. "Then I have to mark you if you know my secret you know why." (It's a dominance thing demons have with vixens)

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata looked at him as she removed her jacket then slowly fell to the ground and Naruto slid on top of her on the ground. He grabbed her left thigh and pulled it up to him. Hinata's head fell to the side as Naruto started to kiss and nip at her collar. He then bit into a nice and soft part of her neck. Hinata then clutched one hand on Naruto's jacket and the other ran through his hair. Naruto started to distract her mind from the pain by inching his way up her fishnet shirt then gently stroking her mid-developed breast, rubbing his thumb against her hard nipple. She was moaning loudly, which was making him grunt excitedly. He was starting to shift to the other breast when her knees buckled together and he knew exactly why which made him groan in his throat wanting her more and more.

When the bleeding stopped, he could not, he moved his way to her mouth and started to kiss her as she was short moaning. He started kissing her chin then her neck then her chest. He stopped at her breast and sucked on it through her shirt. She was now doing the 'I'm out of breath now' moan, started pulling on his hair with one hand, and started knotting her other hand with his. Naruto put her hand he was holding above her head to balance, and placed his other hand on Hinata's small thigh, close to her womanhood and started to rub it teasingly.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please stop t-t-t-easing me." Hinata moaned as she looked at him wearily. Naruto quickly got the message and climbed roughly on top of her kissing her vigorously.

**'Okay…are you waiting for an invitation kit? Fuck her!' **The Kyuubi yelled impatiently.

Naruto then grabbed Hinata's pants and hoisted them down (I know I am a total mood wreaker… wah!). Hinata was fiddling with Naruto's pants then pulled his down to and when she looked at what was in stock she blushed madly at the size then looked at him with a corrupt smile, "O-okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled not sure if she was or not.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worried trying to hold himself back.

"Yes, please Naruto-kun" Hinata then was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure when Naruto explored her insides, and she was enjoying it after the first few pumps. When she started to moan, he started to pick up the paste the he started to moan softly. Hinata was moaning uncontrollably and grabbed his head and pulled him to her, "Na-Naru- to-kunnn!" she moaned in his ear; her hot breath making him moan more, exciting him even more making him go deeper and faster into Hinata. Hinata was moaning in rapture now in tune with his thrusts. Naruto could feel the warm liquids starting to pour out "Na-Naru-Naru-to-kun I-I'm coming!" that is when he came to but pulled out swiftly.

The two teens were lying on the ground, panting as though they have just participated in a triathlon, "Ah, Hinata-chan you are amazing," Naruto panted and kissed her lips, as they got ready to leave.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said sitting on the ground looking up with her legs in the W position, "am I yours now and are you mine?" She blushed poking her fingers together.

He walked over and lugged her off the ground, "yes it dose." He kissed her again.

"Do you want to go and get some ramen, then walk you home Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, a little on the perky side.

"Yes N-Naruto-kun I'd like that" She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, exploring his mouth.

* * *

**"""Whgahhhh....... three in a row i'm so beat! well sorry about the whole no intro for me and every thing i'm trying my best to figure this whole thing out... so sorry again :)""" I'll get the next capter in ASAP!!! love ya all ;)""""""**


	4. Testing Testing Testing

***Through the village***

Hinata was atop Naruto's shoulders while holding his hands in the air. The two received very cold looks which Hinata was not used to at did not like it one bit.

"Naruto-kun, why can't they stop dwelling in the past and accept you like me and my father-sama?" She asked sadly.

Naruto looked up at the sad girl on his shoulders and smiled, "It's because the majority of the villagers are piss ants, and the others are jealous of you and of me."

Hinata was blushing as they arrived at the Ramen stand.

"Ah, Naruto-kun who's your girlfriend?" The owner's daughter, Astume asked with a smirk.

Naruto smiled behind his mask, "This is Hinata-chan" Hinata was blushing, poking her fingers together and looking at the table.

The owner then asked, "Awe is this your date Naruto-san? If so then the first bowl is on me!" Ichuka smiled then slipped the bowls onto the table. Hinata could not believe how big the bowl was, "Little lady, you should not just stare at your food or Naruto-san will eat it, Naruto-san just loves my Ramen!" He laughed.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and he was already working on his second bowl, and she giggled.

Hinata was full half way through the bowl while Naruto had devoured a tower of ramen bowls. Hinata had slid her bowl in front of Naruto he looked at her blankly.

"Hinata-chan you definitely have a small appetite" Naruto asked as she latched onto his arm.

"Eat up Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled looking at him, blushing.

Naruto then opened his mouth and slid the contents of the bowl in his mouth as Hinata stared at him with an 'are you serious?' look on her face.

When they arrived at the compound, Hinata's father was sitting outside on one of the benches watching his gleeful daughter skip up to the enormous doors with guards posted at them, her hand intertwined with Naruto's.

One guard put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and said coldly, "Hinata-sama what are you doing out so late?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I was w-with N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered confusing Naruto in this sudden change of tone.

Hashi then stood and walked over to the guard signaling for his departure, "Hinata-chan, please tell me when you are going to stay out late, I was worried" He showed a small smile, "Thank you Naruto-san for bringing my daughter back safely." Hashi slightly bowed his head.

"You're welcome Hyuuga-sama" Naruto returned the bow.

"Please call me Hashi Naruto-san" the longhaired man smiled.

"You're welcome Hashi-sama" Naruto smiled, "Good night Hinata-chan." Then Naruto puffed out of sight in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata just stood there smiling and clasping her hands at her heart.

'That's the way her mother looked when I was with her' Hashi thought as he brought his spaced out daughter inside.

***At Naruto's Apartment***

Yuki was jumping up and down, **Daddy did you like it? Was it fun? Does she like you? Did she like it? Is she gunna be my mommy? Does she like me? Daddy my head hurts. Am I gunna die from it? Daddy I am hungry. I want ramen. Can I play in the sink? **Yuki was going a mile a minute, jumping everywhere.

**Okay, okay Yuki, calm down. **Naruto smiled **Yes; yes; yes; I hope so; I don't think she'll mind; yes; awe it'll be okay; no you won't die; okay; I'm making it; and knock yourself out. **Naruto finished then getting in the shower after feeding Yuki.

*In the shower*

'Wow Kyuubi-sama, my body feels great, I feel great' Naruto thought as the water rolled down his body.

'**That's what sex is kit.' **Kyuubichuckled**, 'there's gunna be a lot more from your mate now.'**

Naruto smiled, 'It was amazing I've never felt so good in all of my life, never like what I feel when I'm with Hinata-chan'

'**That's love kit, you love her.' **Then the old fox sniffled when he showed his softer side,

'**It feels as though it was just yesterday I was lulling you to sleep.'**

'Kyuubi-sama? Tomorrow is the final test. Am I going to do well?' Naruto asked unsure in him, Naruto then turned in the shower to let the hot water hit his face.

'**You're going to wipe the floor with the pink haired bitch. Ha. But, if you are still unsure you can do a little task for me…" **Kyuubi snickered.

Naruto smiled evilly, 'what is it?'

*Later that night Naruto had easily stole the sacred scroll, replacing it with an identical on the outside, blank on the inside scroll. That night Naruto stayed up practicing and memorizing every hand sign in it.*

***Following day at the Academy***

Hinata was sitting out side on the lone swing waiting for her blond haired lover to get there. The all of a sudden when she stood up she felt a pair of hands slowly make there way around her hips. Then Hinata jumped around and saw Naruto staring at her keenly and he had spun around with his back to the academy so no one saw his face and kissed Hinata deeply.

Then Naruto heard a whistle then turned with his mask up hastily and saw Sasuke standing at the door motioning them to come in. Just then Naruto turned back around on his heel (I wonder when he will get whiplash? Hm?) In addition, hand cuffed Hinata to him.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata gasped, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, you'll see Hinata-chan" Naruto smirked in his eyes.

Then when they entered the room, everyone was confused when they saw Hinata cuffed to Naruto.

Then when Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke, Hinata had to sit next to Naruto. (Oh but where will Sakura sit? I do not care! Ha!)

Then when Sakura got there the scene got pretty messed up.

Sakura walked up to Hinata, "Um…, and Hinata why are you sitting in my seat?" Just then, Naruto shot up his hand that was clearly cuffed to Hinata. Hinata just smiled at Sakura, "That is it! I've had enough of you Naruto-teme!" Then she lunged at Naruto only to be intercepted by Hinata's gentle fist to the gut. Sakura then flew across the room and blew through a wall.

"Wow, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled, laughed, and pointed at the hole in the wall with the rest of the class.

Iruka, Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, Sarutobi, the third Hokage, and Hashi just stood there each laughing on the inside. Then Sarutobi had turned his back to the class, "Um, does anyone know exactly why the two of them are shackled together?" he asked immorally, with an eyebrow risen.

"Well Naruto doesn't like Sakura so this may have been an escape goat from sitting next to her." Iruka answered with a white face.

"Hm" Hashi said looking at his daughter who was staring at Naruto blushing as Naruto was holding her hand, no longer cuffed together.

The teachers then left the room to do the individual tests to who will become a Genin (a ninja in the first rank)

The test had three parts; Chakra control, ninja basics, and a special jutsu you created.

Naruto had asked Hinata if she had wanted to learn a jutsu for her test, because her father was one of the judges. She had agreed as they snuck outside.

"Okay Hinata-chan, first you kneel down, then you performs these hand signs, and then you slam your hand on the ground. Whala!"

Hinata got it on the first try, "thank you Naruto-kun" she then wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him.

"Hm. You're welcome Hina-chan" Naruto toyed with her as they walked back into the classroom.

A few minutes later Hinata's name was called, "Good luck Hina-chan," Naruto said scatting her.

When Hinata entered the large blank room, she saw welcoming smiles, "Hello, Hinata Hyuuga, how are you doing today?" Sarutobi asked smiling under his large Hokage hat.

"Vey well Hokage-sama"

"Okay Hinata we need to see you conjure up chakra and control it," Iruka instructed and Hinata had preformed flawlessly, due to being a Hyuuga and the very basis of life revolves around chakra control.

Then Hinata flew past the ninja basics with odd colors. Now it was the special jutsu, she knew that she did not create it but she wanted to impress her father.

Everyone looked on curiously, as Hinata had knelt down, preformed some hand seals then slammed her fist into the ground and then it happened.

She was extracting water straight from the floor. "Now that jutsumay save your life when on long and difficult missions." Iruka praised her as she smiled.

"I say she passes" Hashi said with a smile, "do you all agree?" everyone else had nodded and her father had handed her a leaf village ninja forehead protector, "I'm proud of you Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, hugged her father, tied the band loosely around her neck and walked out and sat next to Naruto, "it worked Naru-kun, thank you" she said sweetly.

"You're welcome Hina-chan"

"Hehem!" Sasuke cleared his throat, "Have I been forgotten?"

"No way Sasuke!" Naruto said reaching his hand out bringing him into the hug.

Next, it was Naruto's turn. 'Sasuke and Hinata have their protectors so passing will be a synch!'

***In the Room***

"Okay Naruto's up next I want to see his limits, and pay close attention to the seal on his stomach. If it glows red that means that the Kyuubiiscurrently communicating with him and plays an active roll in his conscience. Got it?" Sarutobi asked sternly. Everyone just nodded.

**'Alright kit lets win one for the team!' **Kyuubiyelled in a multicolored shirt and sun hat in Naruto's head trying to unnerve him. Naruto laughed nervously as before he entered the room.

Naruto stood in the middle of the room; his jacket unzipped showing his seal mark that was blazing a faint red, Naruto making conversational faces.

"Hello Naruto-san shall we begin?" Sarutobi had asked snapping him out of his trance.

"First we have chakra control, conjure up as much chakra as you can then control it." Iruka instructed.

Naruto had summoned a mass amount of chakra that it started to seep out and under the door. The chakra was condensed into several small balls around the room then the chakra turned crimson red and then disappeared. "Splendid Naruto-sama! Excellent chakra control! Well done!" Sarutobi praised the blond boy behind the mask.

Next were the ninja basics, which he had passed with excellence.

***Back in the class room***

Hinata was talking to Sasuke… MOREOVER, HE WAS TALKING BACK! Wow, were the other girls jealous!

"So Hinata-chan what is with you and Naruto? Are the two of you an item?" Sasukeaskedsmiling with his elbows on the table, his fingers laced with one another at his chin, "are the two of you active?"

Hinata was now blushing furiously, looked at Sasuke and said yes super fast and quiet.

"Hm. I see." Sasuke smiled at Hinata then all of the other girls were distraught.


	5. Enter the Lair

**WOW this is my 5****th**** chapter. thanxs 4 the support everyone peace ENJOY love katie ur master!!!! Also I have fixed Hiashi's name... :)**

* * *

***Back in the Room***

It was time for the special jutsu and Naruto knew just which one to use, "Okay my jutsu I made is only effective if I use it so don't even bother trying to learn it okay?"

Everyone looked curious and shocked. "Please do explain Naruto-sama" Hiashi asked intrigued.

"Okay my jutsu draws the person who looks into my eyes into the cage of the Kyuubi and he will either; have his fun and torture the soul or just cut to the chase and tare the poor soul apart…and what happens in the cage happens to your body in the material world." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto… show me this jutsu please," Sarutobi asked bravely.

"B-but I just said that you will either die being tortured or die quickly." Naruto said shocked and confused.

"As do I, Naruto-san" Hiashi said.

"Ohm. Okay just one minute… come over here please" Naruto tensely spoke.

**'Kit I'll behave, you have my solemn word… I love you kit I will not hurt them at all, promise' **Kyuubi begged for Naruto's trust astounded that Naruto did not trust him at first.

'Okay Kyuubi-sama I trust you'

"Okay are you sure?" Naruto checked for the thumbs up.

"Yes" they both said standing five feet from the boy.

Naruto did a few signs then pulled down his mask and his eyes shown red and then the two bodies went limp.

* * *

***Inside Naruto's Mind***

Naruto was standing in his mind in front of Kyuubi's massive cage doors, and then heard talking.

He saw Sarutobi and Hiashi standing inside of the cage.

"Kyuubi- no- Youko" Sarutobi called out in the cage when all of a sudden two large eyes appeared in front of the two souls then a dark silhouette stepped out of the shadows to form a colossal fox with nine long, astounding tails.

**'Yes Hokage-sama? And… you smell familiar…'**Kyuubi sniffed the air the looked through the bars at Naruto, **'Why does he smell so familiar?'**

"Because he smells like Hinata-chan," Naruto said blushing hanging over the bars.

**'Ah, right the lovely vixen, Hina-chan.'**then he looked at Hiashi, **'The beautiful vixen, Hina-chan…' **Hiashi then looked into the fox's eyes.

"Why are you so interested in my daughter?" Hiashi asked the fox.

"…"

"Because I love your daughter…" Naruto told Hiashi; Hiashi being shocked.

**'Oh boy would my kit give anything to be with your daughter... I would do any thing to protect my kits mate.' **Kyuubi said circling then lying down.

Hiashi then realized that in order to take a human and make her a demon's mate she has to loose her virginity, "Is my daughter yours?" Hiashi asked with no emotion.

"…"There was a long pause then Naruto said looking at the ground, emotionless, "Yes"

Then Kyuubi jumped to his feet roaring, **'don't you think about it' **the Kyuubi was now dripping a vile glare at Hiashi. **'You knew that this was fate the moment you saw my kit when he was five years old…don't you dare treat your Hina-chan any different then you do now, she is thirteen years old, she was susceptible to my influence the moment she decided to say that she loved my kit…' **the Kyuubi said satisfied with himself.

"Hiashi-sama" Naruto started to cry then fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving the floor, "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama I-I couldn't control myself… I just felt this feeling I've never felt before when she'd said she'd loved me, I felt needed, and I felt no pain…" Naruto paused, "I felt …no pain."

Hiashi was silent, shocked about what Naruto had just told him, "It's okay Naruto-kun" the man said staggered.

Naruto was silent, "are you sure…?"

Hiashi looked at the boy then at the ground, "I'm sure."

Naruto smiled then vanished.

Sarutobi looked at the fox intently, "Are you an active role in Naruto's life?"

Kyuubi looked at Sarutobi, **'Of course' **the fox smiled, waved his tail, **'I'll be seeing you now' **Kyuubi evilly chuckled then disappeared into the dark abyss.

Naruto was a little dazed from what just happened until Sarutobi had broken the silence, "Naruto I do not believe that only the ninja path is the best for your abilities" then spoke up, "I believe that the ANBU is the right choice for you, in my opinion."

Naruto looked even more surprised, "the ANBU? Why?"

Hiashi entered in a serious tone, "Your chakra level, control and ability's are amazing for your age… you would have all of the benefits of both a ninja and an ANBU or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or, _Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. _They are under the direct control of the village head, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand picked by the village head; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, or previous rank bears no weight in this decision."

"There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, as is the case with the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are known as squad leaders, _Buntaichō_, a position held in high regards."

"The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish them from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder (female ANBU members have the tattoo located on their right shoulder to determine gender between the ANBU members). Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. All ANBU carry Ninjato, which are usually strapped to their backs."

"ANBU are under direct control of their Kage. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some ANBU serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an ANBU is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands."

"ANBU have a detailed knowledge of the human body, and can use such jutsu as Temporary Paralysis Technique and Time Reversal Technique to take advantage of this."

"So, Naruto, do you feel up to the challenge?" Iruka asked seriously.

"..." Naruto paused briefly, "Sounds like fun!"

"Great, there will be an ANBU here in a few minutes with your mask, here's your headband and please wait in your seat." Sarutobi said in a proud tone, "I do believe that you will like your mask."

***In the Classroom***

"Okay class you all are the ones who have passed so if you could patiently wait for your sensei's to arrive you will be on your way as Konoha's next ninja!" Iruka disclaimed proudly.

(AN. Ninja who passed and their teams: Team 7- Sasuke, Sakura, Sai; Team 8- Hinata, Shino, Kiba; Team 10; Shikamaru, Choji, Ino; Naruto ANBU but no one knows yet.)

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a calm yet confused manner, "Why aren't you on a team?"

Hinata then looked worriedly at the blonde.

"My team will be here soon."

Just then, as if on queue, three ANBU came into the room in a swirl of leaves stunning the whole class, "Uzumaki, Naruto?" The head ANBU with a bear mask on and a white cloak asked, his voice masked by a mouth piece.

Naruto stood and slowly let go of Hinata's hand.

"Who are you--?" Kiba asked and was cut off in an instant.

"We are ANBU of the Leaf" the ANBU Bear stated, "We are here for our student, Naruto." This shocked every newly appointed ninja in the classroom.

Naruto knelt on one knee before the ANBU Bear and Yuki did the same, "Sensei."

Just then the ANBU Bear had pulled out a mask... it was a fox. Then one of the ANBU behind the Bear, one with a white tiger mask, had handed Naruto standard ANBU uniform. The other, one with an Owl mask, handed him a paper.

Naruto stood, took the uniform and read the paper, "Wow, hum, this will be fun" He smiled evilly.

"Everyone," ANBU Bear announced, "This man is no longer, in public, Naruto Uzumaki, he is ANBU Fox. It is mandatory to call him by Fox for security and classified reasons. Those who tend to break these regiments will be punished to the fullest extent." His voice was that of a preaching tone yet was strictly serious. Everyone was silent. ANBU Bear continued, "For his first test he and his partner, Yuki will have to defeat all of you."

Everyone was shocked.

"NO WAY! NARUTO CAN'T TAKE US ALL ON!" Kiba yelled dramatically.

* * *

**Dang another 2 hrs bit the dust thanx every one please review 4 me please your reviews are noted valuable by muah! love ya :) **


	6. AUTHOR'S PAAAINFULLLL ANOUNCEMENT!

**I am MEGA sorry I can't write up more chapters for a while I'm going to New Orleans for Winter break soon and I won't have enough time to type up chapters! **** I am sincerely sorry and regret this note. *WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!* I love you all! When I get back I will type up the next chapter ASAP! **

** Love all your masters you punks! -Katie **


	7. ANBU Coyote

**Thanx for the reviews! I've been in New Orleans so I'm sorry for the SUPER MEGA ULTRA LATE update!! There was never a computer in sight! Btw, Naruto will now be referred to as fox in public, now being he is an ANBU officer (in training) THANK YOU! Love ya! Katie your master! **

*Back in the room after exams*

Kiba is currently protesting in a strong shockwave of defiance!

"No! He can't fight us all!"

The ANBU under his Bear mask looked completely un-amused at the ranting boy, "He will not be completely alone… He will be working with his fox and new partner," He then signaled to the lower door. Everyone's attention averted to the lower right hand section of the room.

"This is ANBU Coyote" ANBU Bear had introduced the girl to the vast sea of jaws scraping the floor (anime style).

ANBU Coyote walked up to Fox and placed a hand on his cheek, her Coyote mask hiding all emotion. She had paused before continuing, "Hey pretty boy… you must be a hell of a fighting power to get old ANBU Bear's attention." She trailed a finger down his chest then took a step back and glanced at his emotionless face, "Huh… whatever…" she sighed as she flipped her long red and black hair behind her.

"Okay you to lets get going" ANBU Bear turned to leave in a swirl of leaves. Yuki was bounding like a young deer behind him (picture a jumping Chihuahua).

As they left Fox flashed in front of Hinata and, with his mask down, kissed her on her lips and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The Hyuuga heiress was in a completely blissful and flustered state of being.

"Woowhoo Hinata!" Ino was yelling along with half of the class. Except Shino (He's quiet, but smiles); Kiba (just a jealous hound); Sasuke (He was smiling with a slight chuckle); Sakura was 'oddly' confused and angry (Hmm…? I don't know why!)

**Thanx again sorry for the short chapter! **** BUT: I do love you all… if you review! *muah* (computer kiss) haha… just kidding… well… I may be kidding… who knows? I'D THINX YOU'D KNOWS!! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! -- Again please review! Thanx bunches!!!!! (I love exclamation points!!) Love Ya/ Katie your Master!!!!!**


	8. The bright side u could have died

**The reviews were helpful thanxandthecomments left were uplifting and gave me ample of opportunities to change the info in the chapter Thank you Bunches and Bunches!! I Love all who reviewed the previous chapter! (and I partially loved those who did not ****) Katie ur Master!! ENJOY!**

* * *

***Following afternoon after exams atop a building somewhere…**

The three teams are finally meeting their sensei's when all of a sudden Naruto and Coyote appear before the group.

"I'm sorry we are late *sigh*" Naruto pardoned with his new ANBU fox mask in his hand, his mask was white and bore intricate details in red defining the fox aspect.

Yuki was asleep on Naruto's head with a tongue stuck out, laying on her stomach.

"It's fine. Kakashi's always late for anything; if everything…" Kurenai, team 8's leader giggled.

"Uhh. Kurenai-chan" Kakashi shook his head, "Join us, we are just beginning our 'getting to know each other' session." He twirled a 'whoo-pty-doo' finger in a circle.

**'Okay kit this is gunna blow harder than a boner' Kyuubi laughed.**

"Okay now, I want you to tell us a little about you," Kakashi elaborated, "First, your name, and then the rest are optional. Such as your likes…dislikes, a hobby or two, then if so, your future plans or goals."

Everyone looked blankly at the grey haired masked Jounin.

"Um... could you go first please?" Sakura asked in a sort of 'hello? are you kidding me?' voice.

This obviously irritated Kakashi starts, "I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes are minimal; my dislikes are minimal. My hobbies are personal, and my future will reveal it's self when time comes."

"Okay so we know your name" Sakura snickered.

Then a black haired, red eyed Jounin began, "I am Kureni Yuuhi. I am an plant illusionist ninja. I enjoy working in gardens and resting in trees. I really dislike... hate when men only enjoy my physical features and not me...I also dislike arrogant people as well. My hobbies are... planting and enjoying life. One day I wish to have a child and a caring husband and make my team into a family."

"Awww thats so sweet!" Ino sighed.

"Ahh. Hina-chan, you are so lucky..." Naruto sighed along and looked at the little smiling girl, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kiba growled.

Naruto was enjoying the jealousy in the air so he wrapped his arm around Hinata and grabbed her hand in her lap.

Hinata was (of course) blushing.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi." a rough voice entered with a cigarette sticking out his mouth, " I like playing games that make you think about strategy. One hobby I have is smoking and I can't recall anything else I enjoy. I can't stand smart-asses andvery talkative people. I plan on having a kid, a wife, and enjoy the comfort of a team of my own and will guide them the best I can."

Then Asuma lighted a new cigarette then pointed at Shikamaru, "You."

Shikamaru began his journey with a sigh, "I am Shikamaru Nara, I love nothing really, my family is about it. *hm.* I play Go sometimes... I like watching clouds and hanging out with Choji...I believe that if you think about something you'll find something troublesome about it...I'm lazy...I plan on one day being an average husband for an average wife, havesemi-normal...average kids, in an average house, and live an average life."

"Wow Shikamaru that wasn't vague at all" Ino smiled with a weak, crooked finger pointed at him with a sweat drop trailing down the back of her head (anime style. Duh!).

"Blondie" Asuma pointed Ino out next.

"Okay, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, and working with my mother at her flower shop. I my hobbies are swimming, gardening, and training with my father. I like cats also (Coyote and Naruto grunted). I... dislike girls who stalk boys who hold no interest in them and who try their best to put down others." Ino directed that towards Sakura. Sakura was pissed! with the inner-Sakura on fire and had the anime styled face of rage on and swearing venoumous words at her (in her head). "I plan on being a great ninja and clan leader one day; and work hard with my team and prefect my family's mind transfer jutsu."

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BOSSY KNOW-IT-ALL INO PIG!"Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino snapped back.

Naruto was laughing now.

"SHUT IT!" Sakura yelled at him, then receiving a fierce snarl from Yuki whose red hair rose on her back.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Hinata yelled, shocking everyone, including herself. Naruto just leaned back and held her hand tighter because she was squeezing his.

"Oh please Hinata, quit the superior act!" Sakura taunted.

"Wh--what do you m--mean?" Hinata stumbled now, depleted of all of her courage and anger.

"Stop it Sakura, You're being a bitch." Sasuke mumbled, (everyone heard) rolling his eyes. His method of thinking is that if he is friends with Naruto it is his "man-filled" duty to defend his girlfriend in these types of situations.

Sakura leaned back in shock that he actually said that to her and was silently brooding.

"Okay...*munch*...Is...*munch*...It...*munch*...My turn yet?" Choji asked while destroying a poor defenceless family fun sized bag of potato chips.

"Yes, you chubby" Asuma pointed at Choji. Shikamaru muttered 'her we go' while resting back to ground down watching the clouds.

"First off, lets see eye to eye here!" Choji said seriously and for the first time to day he ACTUALLY removed his hand and face from the bag, "I am NOT fat, chubby, round, or anything regarding me being over weight...uhh... I'm Choji Akimichi. I LOVE food, eating Meso pork and beef ramen (Naruto perked up after hearing ramen). I hate the twenty minute wait though. I love my family and Shikamaru, my best friend." He then took a bite of his (to Choji) seemingly irresistible bag of chips, "Oh and I...*crunch*... hope to lead my clan and make my parents proud by first becoming the best ninja I could ever be."

"Nicely put Choji" Shikamaru commented, not loosing his focus on the clouds for a second. With the choji then resumed stuffing his face.

"Okay then," Kakashi pointed at Sakura, "You, Pinkey."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is...umm...well what I like is... A certain someone *giggle*... I like red and purple flowers, I...umm...have many cats, (again Naruto and Coyote grunted) I love the spring time; it is the best time to train with my father...What I dislike is posers and people who make fake or imaginary goals to impress someone and who make up false emotions and who like to manipulate others thr--" Sakura was then cut off by a snarling Naruto and a crying Hinata.

**'OH KITSUNE! LET ME KILL HER NOW!!!' Kyuubi roared in a violent tantrum.**

**"DON'T YOU EVER PUT HINATA'S LOVE AND LOYALTY INTO QUESTION! BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU LIKE I WOULD A DEER IF YOU EVER DISRESPECT MY MATE AGAIN!"**Naruto spatwithhisdemonic features growing. A wave of killer intent washed over everybody,**"DON'T EVER MAKE HER CRY AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE YOU CRY! POSERS?! FAKE EMOTIONS AND GOALS?! MANIPULATION?! HINATA IS NONE OF THOSE!!"**Naruto was inches from Sakura's face. His canines were protruding and his eyes were a sinister red**, "I WANT TO KILL YOU SOOO BADLY SAKURA... DON'T GIVE ME A REASON TO**--" The enraged teen was then pulled away by his mate. He sat back down with Hinata and Coyote and Yuki (who was utterly ecstatic with overwhelming energy from the confrontation). Then something expected happened, Hinata kissed him on the lips. It wasn't deep. It was sort of an 'it's gunna be okay' kiss. They smiled then Hinata leaned on his shoulder again.

Sakura was scared. Shitless. Her mouth was shut...(but for how long?)

*...silence...*

All that was heard was Sasuke mumbling something about 'Oh I warned you Sakura' and something about 'being a stupid Bitch'.

"Okay, my turn" Kiba broke the silence, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka" He stopped with the 'you've gotta be kidding me' look on his face when he looked over at Naruto and he had pulled out a joint and was smoking it. Random. Kibacontinued, "I like dogs, In my clan everyone has a dog, not as a pet but as a loyal companion that will serve you in any way the dog pleases," Kiba paused again, "I love Akamaru, my partner, I hobby training, hanging around the wild animals in the forests, and the smell on Jasmine… What I hate are trespassers and people who disrespect others rights to others--"

"Wow Kiba" Sasuke interjected, "could that be pointed any further towards Naruto?"

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement, "You two need to leave them be. If they say they love each other then so be it… leave it at that. The two of them seem to be right on the money when it comes to judging character. Leave them alone dammit. You are all so troublesome." Shikamaru said in an irritated tone but stayed still on the ground, "It's going to rain" He muttered in a disappointed tone.

Kiba growled, "Well—"

"I'm Shino Aburame" the human bug hive started, "I love insects. Collecting, Classifying. Raising insects…Fighting with my insects. I will mostly be found deep in the forests. Letting my loyal insects roam freely. Once I call for them, they return to me. My future, I will be a strong shinobi, I shall love my comrades, and lead my clan safely and peacefully."

"Nicely done… you" Kakashi pointed at their next social victim.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am son of a murdered mother and father. I am the last Uchiha. I am on a self mission, a hunt, for my murderous brother. I like being around mostly only Naruto and Hinata (Yuki started yapping) AND Yuki. Hinata's about the only girl that doesn't annoy me. I like reading my little orange book…" He then paused with his eyes closed. He eyes then jolted open in a serious manor, "I HATE FAN GIRLS!" His face twitched twice and he was anime style crying in his head.

"Aww… Okay, Hinata?" Kureni asked looking at the girl.

"Umm, I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I love my Naru-kun AND Yuki-chan as well. I-I have a v-vary large family that is branched through out almost every village. My family specializes in an ancient art of fighting only known by the Hyuuga and the Byakugan is the trait given to a true Hyuuga at birth…the empty eyes…" Hinata looked at the ground her arm wrapped around Naruto's.

The blond romantic leaned into her ear and whispered, "I think your eyes are beautiful, Hina-chan" this earning a faint blush from the little Hyuuga.

Hinatacontinued with a monotone voice "M-my m-mother was killed when I was four and myunclewhen I was five." She paused then smiled, "I like being in snow and water…I think the scenery is so romantic a-and I dislike very little, I dislike fighting between fr-friends and respectfulness." She then sported a nervous smile and looked at all the faces staring at her, "I-I-In m-my future, (she's as red as a light bulb right about now) I-I want two k-kids and t-to live somewhere w-where its constantly s-snowing." She scooted closer to her lover and he just grabbed her inner thigh and twirled his finger around on it.

"Aww…" Kureni sighed with a smile and Ino and Choji were smiling with glistening eyes while Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru were grinning. "You" Kureni pointed at Naruto smiling in curiosity.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he then held a serious tone, "My parents died the night I was born, battling the Kyuubi or the Nine-tailed fox…I grew up alone, beaten, starved, tortured, raped, and hated. I'm at the end of the fuse, I can not handle much more negativity and hate *grunt*." He calmed down, while everyone else in shock except the sensei, Coyote, Yuki, and Hinata… "…I love ramen, smoking, taking naps in open fields… I don't think I've ever slept in a bed two nights in a row before…Oh! I absolutely adore my mate… I love my Hina-chan more than all the ramen in the world!"

Yuki was jaw dropped. "In my future I plan on spending… the rest… of my pitiful life tending to every whim of my mate, Hina-chan. And I will worship the very ground she walks on" ALMOST everyone is now smiling as he kisses her; he pulls away in a hurried jolt as he started to talk in her mouth (AN: ha-ha), "HOLY FUCK! I can't believe I almost forgot!" He yelled in realization as he pulled out his little orange book, "I ALSO LOVE 'MAKE OUT TACTICS'!" Naruto was wearing the biggest grin ever grinned.

'Biggest damn grin ever' Asuma thought to him self, 'I'd be surprised if it got any bigger… and it just did.'

"Huh?!?" Kakashi gasped and he and Shikamaru and Sasuke pulled out their volumes.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata pouted.

Naruto leaned in and whispered a sweet nothing into her ear. Hinata blushed crimson and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"BURN IT!!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison. Kureni just held her head in her hands.

The guys countered with, "NEVER!!!!!" simultaneously.

**'Kit. Look at the mutt. He's watching your mate with intent. Do something.' Kyuubi once again warned his host.**

"That reminds me, I have to rant about what I dislike now don't I?" Naruto pause choosing his choice of words wisely, "I hate insubordinate *grunt* bitches who can't seem to keep their place and *grunt* asshole *grunt* half breeds who can't stop *grunt* frisking my mate with his eyes!!!" *grunt*"

Kiba looked down at his lap. Akamaru was hiding in Shino's jacket...Shino silently sighed as he pushed up his black glasses.

*...silence...*

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Yuki was jumping up and down impatiently.

Kakashi pointed at the little fox that was bobbing up and down, "um? You?" Everyone else was obviously caught off guard.

"YEAY!" Yuki was so excited, yet calmed down slowly, "I'm Yuki. After I was able to run fast my mothder and fathder went searching for a new burrow and took me with them, and we were attacked by man. He was tall and fierce and was mean. He had killed my mothder and fathder and took me with him... he pelted my mothder and fathder and said I was next when I grew olderer...I was so scared... Then (Yuki took on a proud voice as if telling a campfire story) my daddy came, he saved me and he took me withd him and he was really nice to me. I love my daddy...Oh and I love ramen and hunting and singing and my new mommy and my Coyote and my Bear and my tail... I really don't like mean people and people mean to my new family, I'll kill you if you hurt my family" Yuki finished by puffing out her chest.

Sweat drops were every where when the little fox grew a few feet taller and growled, "uuhh. Okay, fan--tastic Yuki-chan" Kakashi pointed at her...

"You please" Asuma said to Coyote, she smiled behind her mask.

"My name is Halana Yoku, or Coyote" she sighed, "I'm a sexual animal...just like my partner (confusion by others listening), I *grunt* I like men who spoil me, I don't love them. I have feelings, please don't spit and walk on them. I to am on a hunt... for a mate, preferably one with a tail *grunt* I'm strong and I will kill you when I get half a chance if you piss me the fuck off. *grunt* Unlike Fox (AN: Coyotes not going to get used to calling him Naruto) I'm not modest, 'credit is given where credit is due'. I hate prissy bitches, and gossip girls *grunt*. Like Fox I speak to animals, in the canine family. My hobbies? I hunt my own food, sex, and being exhausted after fighting."

*...silence...*

Sakura, being a dumb bitch, commented, "You're not human...*demon*" She whispered that last word, yet everyone heard as though she was yelling in to Kami.

"Oh, fuck me running" Sasuke said quietly.

**'Stupid bitch' Kyuubi rumbled.**

Naruto was snarling, then casually walked over to Sakura, his eyes burning holes through her. He then, swiftly knelt down to the ground (AN: her level haha) and grabbed her face so she could not look away.

Naruto's demonic features are showing a bit. His eyes are red and slit black. His whisker marks were rigid and heavily outlined. His fingers nails and toe nails were like short Sinabon needles... His voice was that of and angered demon, rough, deep, malicious. Or just plain pissed off!

**"LISTEN HERE AND NOW. YOU WILL** **SHUT YOUR DICK TRAP! DON'T EVER CALL ANYONE A DEMON! I HAVE BEEN CALLED THAT ALL MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR MOUTH AGAIN TODAY** (yells)** OR**(calmly with a sadistic smile)**I WILL CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE...*grunt*..."**He lets Sakura's face go.

**'Nicely done kit.' Kyuubi applauded Naruto in an echoing thunder of a fit.**

And now that Naruto has a "monster" headache... (AN: I thought that was funny...)

After he calms down...a little bit...he turns to a frozen Kakashi, Kureni, and Asuma. He begins in a monotone, "Tomorrow, 10:00am sharp... (points to Kakashi), 8:30am for you, got it? These are direct orders from ABNU Bear."

After Kakashi had recollected himself he spoke in a cheery tone, "Tell ANBU Bear 'Crystal Clear'."

"Fine then, it's settled," Naruto turns to the others, "Everyone is to bring all of their strength tomorrow." He smirked devilishly as he turned to Hinata, "And you my fare lady shall bring me ALL of your strength after dinner..." He finished in his seductiveve, 'you know Exactly what I mean' voice.

**'Way tooo gooo kit!' Kyuubi grinned, 'Score!'**

Hinata was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ohh. You two love birds" Ino snickered with a smile and a chuckle.

"Okay Fox lets get out of here before I end up killing someone." Coyote said, or well, demanded, still sounding pissed as all Hell.

"K Coyote. See ya everyone" Naruto said in a mocked cheery voice which whiled up Yuki.

Daddy! Lets get ramen! I want ramen! Please can I have ramen?! I'm hungry for ramen! Please lets get ramen!? Yuki went off like a freight train.

Yes, yes, yes Yuki-chan. I will get you ramen. Naruto answered scratching behind her left ear. Behind the left ear is her 'calm me down spot'.

Naruto, Yuki, and ANBU Coyote leave in a stunning burst of swirling leaves.

* * *

***Back with Sasuke and Sakura...**

"Sakura. We NEED to talk. Now!" Sasuke seethed through his teeth.

Sakura looked miserable, knowing what the "talk" was going to be about.

"Lets go" Sasuke directed her to a secluded spot.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun" She dragged her feet behind her as he sluggishly followed behind.

* * *

***Back with Shino and Kiba**...

"Kiba come, lets discuss your motives and redirect your feelings for Hinata" Shino said in his everyday serious tone.

"Fine." Kiba grunted as he followed Shino into the woods.

Akamaru suddenly jumped out of Shino's jacket and up onto Kiba's head

* * *

**OMG my fingers are numb...*wahh*... Well thanx again for the reviews for my last chapter...I know it way MEGA short, but I do believe that I have made up for it in this chapter! :) I will have the next chapter up ASAP so please review! DON'T FORGET! YOUR REVIEW WILL AFFECT MY STORY-- IN RETURN EVENTUALLY (never...wah) AFFECTING THE WHOLE WORLD!!!! MUAAAAHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ha. Thanx bunches! Love ya:) Katie ur Master!**


	9. Are you hungry?

**Oh wow everyone I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I Had not yet told you the ages…**

**NARUTO-HINATA-SASUKE-SAKURA-INO-KIBA-SHINO-CHOJI-SHIKAMARU—13**

**ANBU COYOTE—14**

**KAKASHI-ASUMA—24 **

**KURENI—23**

**ANBU BEAR—25**

**ANBU OWL—17**

**ANBU TIGER—18**

**YUKI—3.5 MONTHS :D**

**ps. NOW Naruto is named fox in conversations when his mask is on. (I wish no confusion) thru and thru! ;)**

**so thanx bunches for the reviews... loved them! Thanx for loving my stories I am trying my bestest!!! love ya:) Katie ur Master... ENJOY!**

**pss. I am totally depressed that I don't and will never own Naruto! :(wahh):**

* * *

***The walk to the OKUE restaurant**

Naruto and Hinata walked, hand – in –hand to the OKUE restaurant. It was around 8:00 p.m. Yuki was trailing her tails in the air atop Naruto's head. They were receiving multiple glares from villagers.

"Naru-kun? I don't like the way their looking at—" Hinata was then confronted by a huge block of a man.

"Hey – you're a Hyuuga, right? Aren't you a Heee*hiccup*Hyuuga? You are! What the Hell are you doing with this street demon? Are you being possessed? What'd he do to you?" The man was obviously SUPER drunk! (AN: wow! There's a Super drunk! [Point and laugh] Be careful if he attempts to merge with the road, drive AROUND him please. Street cleaners don't get paid enough these days!)

Before Hinata could counter Naruto was all over it…calmly…

**'Kit protect your mate!' Kyuubi said in an anxious superior supervising tone.**

"Move please, we will be late for dinner, it has been a busy and stressful day. Please let us pass." Naruto was being ignored, which was VERY bad in the drunken block head's side of the spectrum.

"HYUUGA ANSWER ME!" The idiotic man was now yelling at her. People gathered around.

One said, "Why how dare you give tone…or to raise your voice to a Hyuuga especially the Hyuuga heiress!"

"Please move" Naruto asked for a path, yet was quickly denied.

…Then they saw Naruto…

Another raised his voice, "Why are you here demon? I thought you were busy burning in Hell!"

"P-Please move" Naruto's usually strong voice sounding weak and raspy. Hinata then started to cry.

"DEMON RELEASE THE HEIRESS!!"

And another, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAY HAND ON A HYUUGA YOU MONSTER!!"

Then Hinata never expected to feel nothing in her hand.

Naruto fell silent. Then he spoke, not looking at Hinata, "Hinata-chanif you wish to go home you may. I don't want you to hear this. You don't deserve any of this treatment… I'm sorry…"

"That's damn straight you monster." The drunk man then spat in front of Naruto. Taunting him, "demon, *Hicc* monster, *Hicc* dirt." He spat again at the blonde's feet.

"Naruto-kun" Hinatabent down and pushed Naruto's chest up, "please don't listen to them… you are not and will never be a demon or a monster, and you will never ever be as low as dirt. You are way above that Naruto-kun. I love you so very much. You are a strong and loving person and I love and respect you for that" Hinatathen pulled down his mask and kissed his lips and they smiled together.

"HEY!" …Okay, moment over…, "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! YOU KISSED A DEMON, YOU ARE NOT ROYALTY! YOU'RE TRASH JUST LIKE THE DEMON! YOU'RE HIS WHORE AREN'T YOU?!" the stupid drunk is going to now be a dead stupid drunk as of in the next few seconds.

**'WHAT? A WHORE, TRASH, NOT ROYALTY!!!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU TANKED FOOL!' the Kyuubi roared in an outraged fit of temper. **

"YOU ARE A DIM LITTLE GIRL! YOU LOVE THIS WRETCHED DEMON DON'T YOU?! HE'S A SCRAP CHILD AND SOON YOU WILL BE ONE TOO!" a random villager yelled in the crowd.

"S- Stop!" Hinata's tears were tearing down her face, "You all can say what you want about me, but you have NO right to talk that way to him!" Hinata was now speaking without a stutter.

She was still crying. Then Naruto had heard something that bent his last bendy straw (AN; if you know what I mean…), "YOU ARE A WAIST OF ENERGY WENCH! YOU WILL BE NOTHING IF YOU WAIST YOUR EMOTIONS ON THIS FILTHY DEMON SPAWN YOU WHO—"

***GHAHHHHHHH* **

That was all that was heard from the enraged boy. Hell just broke loose and Naruto was ready to raise some cane in this bitch!

NOW all that was heard was snarling and growing like a pride of hungry lions.

Naruto was sporting demonic attire, he had piercing red slit eyes, two inch canines and his whisker marks were more defined. While Yuki was the size of a parking garage, and there was a waterfall of saliva crashing down on the villagers (AN; If you've seen Harry Potter Yuki was the size of Fluffy the three headed dog and the saliva was the same…)

**'LETS KILL 'UM KIT!' Kyuubi was barking. **

Then in a deep and dangerous voice he spoke,

**"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY HIME-TENSHIEVER! AGAIN. SHE IS NOTHING BUT A GOOD PERSON TO EVERYONE. EVEN THOSE SCUM LIKE YOU BITCHES WHO DO NOT DESERVE HER KINDNESS… YOU ARE ALL OUT OF PLACE WITH YOUR ACCUSIATIONS… CALLING HER A WHORE!? You abusive FUCKS! SHE IS ALLOWED TO CHOOSE WHO SHE LOVES YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT. I AM LOOSING MY PATIENTS WITH YOU DUMB FUCKS! IF YOU EVER GET IN MY WAY AGAIN YUKI AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! IF YOU WOULD HAVE TREATED ME BETTER YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MUD WITH ME!… Now once again, PLEASE MOVE!"**

Just then Hiashi and Neji rounded the corner, "Step aside now!"

Then the villagers, being confused stepped aside quickly…except one… and he had the balls to speak! "B-but but Hyuuga-sama, this monstrosity had your daughter and—"

"How are you to question my authority? I have accepted this young man, he is monster, but if you go any further with his limits he will be" Hiashi stated in a strict, serious tone.

Hinata was now holding Naruto's hand again and his demonic features were still adamant as she gently kissed his cheek, calming him down… somewhat, "Please move" The man finally stepped aside, "Thank you."

He then turned to Hiashi, "Thank you Hiashi-sama, I am again soulfully sorry for what I have done" he bowed his head; he looked back up at the man, shame straining his face.

"Naruto-san it is okay, now take Hinata-chan to dinner I want her home by midnight and keep her safe." Hiashi said with a slight smile.

(AN; DAMN if it were only that easy!)

"Thank you Hiashi-sama" Naruto smiled nervously.

**'Alright kit we've just drew the 'get out of jail free' card' the fox laughed. **

Hinata was smiling so widely, "Th-thank you father."

***The couple turned to the OKUE restaurant direction.**

"Hiashi-sama are you sure that this is the best course of action? He has taken her purity, if he has taken it so easily he will do it again" Neji said emotionless.

"I know, but my daughter is in love with him… she has a secret shrine to him in her room… the Kyuubi's in heat, his chakra is coursing through his coils ten fold, enticing his hormones and due to his surplus of energy, which makes control a bit more difficult. My daughter is saving him, she is fulfilling Minoto's wish. She is giving him anything and everything."

* * *

***At the OKUE doors**

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata. She was glowing in the front floor lights, a white hue encasing her.

"Hina-tenshi, you look so beautiful tonight like an angel…not that you don't ever look beautiful, i-it's just that you are extra tonight a-and—" Narutostuttered but was cut off by Hinata's lips pecking his. He squeaked in an excited voice, "You dressed up for me."

(Hinata was in a strapless purple loose dress that cut off at above the knees. She had her shoulder length dark blue hair down straight, she wore no makeup and was beautiful without it, and with purple thin strapped sandals, forehead protector around her neck)

"As you look extra handsome tonight Naru-kun" Hinata swayed towards Narutoin a seductivefashion, smiling then kissing just below his lips her eyes never leaving his. Naruto was so turned on by this.

(AN; Naruto is like two inches taller that Hinata)

(Naruto was wearing a white button up shirt [top two unbuttoned], he wore black slacks and black sandals and his forehead protector around his neck and his blue mask was on)

"AHEM!" Yuki coughed seeing she was being ignored.

"Oh and dear Yuki-chin looks stunning! I love your blue sash Yuki-chin. She looks like a true -hime doesn't she Foxy-chii?" Hinata asked in a pout like 'poor me' voice luring Naruto further into her hands.

Naruto trying his best to stay in control of himself, "Y-yes Hina-chan, she's beautiful!"

(AN; wow they just took turns injecting hot air into Yuki's head) ha!

"Ehehehe!" Yuki squeaked.

"Come my loves! I'm hungry!" The depleted boy catted and pulled up his mask.

* * *

***Inside OKUE**

"Wow" Yuki muttered changing into a human girl with long blond hair, petite figure, blue slit eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks.

Hinata brushed it off when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Reservations for three please"

"Ah…right this way Naruto-san" The young waitress (about 16) examined Narutowith a seductivesmile (they were a new restaurant from the village of wave they had no idea of his reputation.)

Naruto felt Hinata felling intimidated and he grabbed her hand softly sending the waitress a light message.

They were lead to the back by a beautiful embroider open window and red booths meant for four people. Naruto sat alone while Hinata sat with Yuki.

"Niisan" She knows not to call him daddy in human form, "I want ramen!" she smiled.

"K, Yuki-chan, drink?"

"Um…that yummy tea" she squinted into a thinking poise.

"Ginseng tea?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Yuki smiled.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he studied Hinata as she strolled through her menu.

She looked up at him smiling then a look of confusion as a tear trickled down his face. She got up and moved next to him.

"W-what's wrong Naru-kun?" she whispered worryingly.

"Hinata-tenshi" He whispered back as he grabbed her hand in his and pulled it to his mouth and kissed it gently, "What you said to me when I became vulnerable earlier. How you said you loved me and you said I was strong and you believed in me… Hina-tenshi…Did you mean everything you said?" Naruto asked in a desiccated tone.

"N—Naruto-kun" Hinata said in a shocked tone, "d—d—do y—you t—think my l—love for y—you is not real?" Hinata started to silently cry.

"O—oh. Oh N—no Hina-tenshi I was just wondering—please don't cry—I'm sorry—I'm soooo sorry I was just asking because of the circumstances I did not mean any harm it's—it's just that I never hear I love you enough—just from Yuki—."

"Oh N—Naruto-kun I—I didn't mean to upset you it just caught me off guard, that's all… I do… I do love you Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled and kissed him gingerly through his mask.

"Good. I like hearing that…"Naruto smiled finally looking at his beautiful angel.

"I—I love you—I love you—I love you—I love you more than anything my love—love you—love you." Hinata chirped.

Naruto was smiling wildly under his mask. Hinata was feeling his excitement…then he pulled her up on his lap… She felt his boner with her thigh…She was blushing madly… He turned her to the inner side of the booth against the wall, and he started to kiss her sweetly. Hinata was in complete bliss when she pulled away with the deepest shade of red (AN; so far…ha;)

The waitress stood there watching with her pen and pad in hand on her hips, "well, well, we have a bunch of lovers here don't we?" she giggled and Naruto yanked his mask back up and smiled a U smile.

Then they ordered their food…yadda, yadda, yadda…oh wait why is Naruto not getting ramen?!?

"Oh…k sir?" The young waitress asked.

"Um, the same….ummm" Naruto eyeballed the ramen, "and umm…"

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Yeah sweetie, huh…" he sighed.

"Sir?" she repeated

"Niisan get the ramen already, it's just a bet between your two loves" Yuki smiled

"No, I said I wasn't getting ramen as a course tonight."

"He'll have the ramen" Hinata answered the waitress.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto wined, "I just said I couldn't"

"Sir, I can make it a side" The waitress suggested.

Naruto's head whipped around so fast that I swear he now has whiplash, "That would be nice!"

"Ha, ha okay, coming right up." She spun around and left.

"Naru-kun why wouldn't you get the ramen" Hinataasked brushing his arm slightly with her fingertips.

"I bet your love tonight with the Kyuubi that I would not get ramen…" Naruto sighed.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

In Naruto's head 6:50pm; Naruto was leaning forwards into the Kyuubi's cage.

**'Kit I would be amazed if you actually ate something other than ramen tonight' Kyuubi laughed in his cage.**

'Shut up you over stuffed plush toy!' Naruto snapped back

**'Moody… so what are you going to do with your mate?' He asked slyly.**

'I know what I want from her' he smiled foxily.

**'Well I'll make a bet, if you eat ramen tonight, when you finish mating with your mate I'll take over and I'll mate with her' the fox was smiling deeply. **

Naruto growled, 'It's a bet just don't hurt her or drop your load inside of her when I loose the bet.'

**'Aww Kit your not even gunna try?'**

'Ah…I know I'll loose' He sighed with his hands up in defeat.

The fox just smiled—— obviously giddy

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

After he explained the bet with few details she concluded, "S—so t—t—the f—fox lord wa—wants t—to greet m—my body?" Hinata was SUPER red. And she then smiled a small smile.

"Yeah but don't feel flatered he just—"Naruto paused as he looked over to the flustered Hyuuga "Are you getting off on this?"

"Na—Nano Naruto-kun I—I was just t—thinking about—about i-it" She turned a different shade of red at and unhealthy pace.

Naruto held his head in shame, "You don't want _just_ me?"

"I DO NARUTO-KUN" Hinataasserted then calmed down, "I do want you very, very badly. All I want to do is please you" she then trailed her index finger down his chest as she blew on his flesh that was reveled from his button down shirt. He shuddered as she continued, "I—I just wanted to—to give you all of myself and—and I just want—wanted you to do the same."

**_NARUTO FELT LIKE A MEGA-SUPER-ASSHOLE!_**

"I'm sorry hime-tenshi; I was just confused by what you meant" Naruto was pouting like a puppy.

Yuki this whole time was just trying to keep up and then **WAM! **It hits her like a freight train, "AWHA! You two are talking about sex!" Yuki is standing with her hand on her hip and she's waving a crayon in their faces, "Ah yes, it makes so much sense (*evilly smiles*) he, he, I'm going to start coloring now" she sat back down and started coloring a dog on her menu.

Naruto and Hinatawere shocked to say the least 1. She was formed like a five year old girl 2. She was one wicked bastard to point that out too! (AN: just like little kids!)

* * *

*Unbeknownst to the three a certain pervy-sage was banking in big time on this public display.

"AH Minato, leave it to you to have a distorted son! Ah continue! Feed me the romance and humor! For I am Jiriaya the charming toad-sage and author of the masterpiece "Make-out Tactics!" he whispered peering in through a nearby shrub window as he softly sung—

*Notes; notes; notes; gimmi; gimmi more; action to write down; I love romance and com—ody; I'll use my lightening speed!*

* * *

*Back to dinner

"I'm sorry Hina-tenshi" he said with a fake smile behind his mask as she sat back down next to Yuki.

"It's okay foxy-kun" she then leaned over the table just as he had and kissed him through his mask.

"Aw you two are so cute together a traveler pointed out as Hinata blushed as Naruto leaned back in his seat satisfied.

Ten minutes later their food had arrived and they were eating as Naruto had a genjutsu covering his mask so no one could see his face.

Yuki was gorging down her entire bottomless bowel of ramen. Hinata was eating gracefully and Naruto was studying her every move lapping up every single movement she made when she ate.

She felt it, she was being monitored. Hinata then looked up, Naruto wasn't staring.

'Shit' the blond thought.

**'You so loose this bet kitsune' the Kyuubi chuckled slightly at the boy's misfortune, 'don't you worry I shall love your mate.'**

* * *

**OMG I am mega sorry for the late update my computer was being a retard and not serving me...:( but anywho i will get the next chapter up ASAP and there will be a lemon in it...for all the pervs...if you have any suggestions I'm all for it!!:) and can anyone find the corect spelling for the Toad sage Jiriaya?? thanx bunches**

**later my loves-- katie ur master!**


End file.
